1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push-button speed change device for CD ROM drive, more particularly to a push button being disposed on the front panel of the optical disk drive for the user to simultaneously press any two control keys to control the optical drive to drive the motor in different speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
CD ROM drives are widely used in computers and electric appliances to read the CD and DVD drive signals. Since the data storage capacity is larger than the traditional magnetic tape storage media, and the volume of the CD and DVD drive is compact and easy to store, they become the mainstream products in the market in no time. In the early stage, the speed of reading data on the CD ROM drive is 2xc3x97 or 4xc3x97, and the recent development allows a speed of the commercialized speed of 40xc3x97, 50xc3x97 or even up to 60xc3x97. The new CD ROM drive replaces the old in an amazingly fast pace, especially in the current popular multimedia computer market, the fast CD ROM drive has become the standard equipment for the personal computers, home computers, and network workstation.
The accuracy of data access is the most important index of the quality of the optical disk. Although there is a breakthrough in the optical component specifications and the key technologies for the motor and the optical head, yet the optical disk experiences vibration due to its high speed. When using a disk of inferior quality, the bias gravitation will give rise to vibrations and unstable phenomenon due to the fast rotary movement, and further will affect the reading of the optical head that results in reading error or reading failure, and influences the reliability of CD ROM drive. Furthermore, the fast rotation of the optical disk causes noises, which is a common irritating problem to end-users, and such problem awaits effective solutions.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a CD ROM drive that has the capability of changing speeds, and the speed change control buttons are disposed on the front panel of the optical disk. The user may press the control buttons to control the CD to drive the motor at different speeds depending on the actual needs. The CD can be rotated at different speeds that can collaborate with the optical head and attain the purpose of accessing data in a reliable and accurate manner.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a CD ROM drive push-button speed change device, which can change the rotary speed of the optical disk by controlling the push-button on the front panel of the CD ROM drive. These buttons are the currently existing playing buttons, and they do not require any modification of the front panel.